Divergent: The Next Initiation
by love10books
Summary: One year later, Tris is training new initiates and looking out for her younger sister, who is struggling with her initiation.
1. Choosing day

It's been a year after initiation, no wars have happened and Jeanie hasn't done anything bad. Tris has a younger sibling, so that adds another raven to her tattoos. She also considers Tobias to be a part of her family so that add up to five ravens.

Tori's POV

I have to do the aptitude tests again this year which I am not so happy about. I thought since I did it last year I wouldn't have to do it again so soon, but I guess not. I remember having to do Tris's aptitude test last year and it scared me because I didn't realize I would be testing the divergent. I remember when my brother first told me he was divergent I was scared for him and didn't know how to help him. Ever since he died, I made an oath to myself I would help the divergent in any way I could, because I know he didn't commit suicide. I know someone killed him because of his divergence. Last year, I only had to deal with one case - which was Tris. She was a very special girl. I had never heard of anyone being more than two factions. I've done what I could to protect her in the compound, and I had Tobias promise he would alter any of the simulation videos if they looked to divergent. Once she made it through initiation, I made sure she got a job at my tattoo parlor.

As I jump off the train, I see the building that brings so many memories flooding back into my mind. This is where I killed the dog and lied to a man, making myself Dauntless and I was proud of that. But now that we have new leaders, I'm not so much. They have made Dauntless all about fighting and being better than someone when it was really meant to be about team work and ordinary acts of bravery, to stand up for one another not to learn unnecessary violence. I chose Dauntless because they believed in justice, in defending those who cannot defend themselves and most of all because they believed in action.

The first kid walks into the room, and I see he is wearing blue clothes I ask him what his name is and he says "Joseph Barns."

"Well Joseph you seem a little too happy to be finding out who you truly are," I said.

"Well…," he says looking for a name tag.

"Look, kid, you're not going find a name tag but if you really want to know who I am my name is Tori. And I can see why you're so confident on where you belong. Now if you don't mind you can take that seat right there so we can get started."

He sits down, and before he can ask anything about all the equipment, I explain to him what's going to happen. Soon enough, he's under the simulation and I ask him to choose the knife or the cheese. He chooses cheese. I cross dauntless off the list unless I see any daring moves I wouldn't be expecting. Then I cue for the dog to come in and the kid immediately throws the cheese and lays down on his back, very smart. The amity usually pet the dog after they throw the cheese but he doesn't. I'm pretty sure Amity is out. The little girl walks in the room, and when the dog lunges toward her all the boy says is "Get down," which doesn't help her at all because she doesn't listen to him. Now I can rule out Dauntless for sure and abnegation. Next, I put him on the bus with the man and the boy says he has no idea who the man in the newspaper is, that rules out candor. So all that is left is Erudite, which I suspected from the beginning.

"Ok, Joseph, you are Erudite." He does a knowing smile then walks out of the room. Thank God that's over, I think to myself.

The next person that walks in looks very similar to Tris.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Olicnaveen Prior," she says, sneaking a peek in the mirror just as her sister did.

"Well, Olicnaveen, are you excited to find out where you belong?"

She gives me a look that's all too familiar; it's the one that Tris gives me when she means to say did you seriously ask that question.

"Sorry I asked. You can sit down..."

I hate having to explain to kid after kid what's going happen to them and I try to save myself the trouble with this one because she already seems way to much like her sister. Once she is in it's unbelievable. It's like I'm watching Tris again. She has the exact same results, and I tell her to do the same thing I Told Tris to do.

Olicnaveen's POV

Divergent. What so bad about being Divergent? I love being all of those things so why should I have to hide it? I wonder if Beatrice or Caleb are Divergent…

_A few days Later_

Tris's POV

"Wake up Tris it's choosing day."

Tobias gently wakes me up. I have been living with him now for a while; it makes me feel safe having him around. I have been dreading this day because my little sister Olicnaveen (I still don't know how they went from choosing Beatrice for a name to Olicnaveen) is choosing her faction. I know she's divergent and I'm almost positive she is a special as I am because she was always so daring but she would stop whatever she was doing to help someone. She would build complicated stuff only a genius could build for her stunts. So I concluded she is divergent being Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. This makes me even more nervous because these are all the factions into which my family is split.

"Wait, did you say it is choosing day!?" and with that I jump up from bed and run to the shower. I decide to wear a black dress that shows off my tattoos. I apply dark black eyeliner to make my eyes look piercing and pull on black combat boots. I have one piercing in each ear, one piercing on the top of my right ear and a nose piercing. Putting all of my earrings in can be a pain so I only put one in the top of my ear and my nose. Once I am finally done I come out and Tobias is waiting for me at the breakfast table, he made scramble eggs and even got us some muffins from the pit. I wonder how long I took to get ready. He has his usual black pant and black T shirt on and before I can even say how good everything smells.

"Tris you're looking hot today," he says.

I try to hide my blushing I am still not that use to compliments.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself. I was going for more of a scary look for the initiates but hot should work too," I say teasing as he pulls me in for a hug.

We finish our breakfast then run down to the train tracks they are crowded with families and their kids who are choosing today. I remind Tobias: "After Olicnaveen chooses I have to get back to the compound to wait for the initiates at the net. But you have to stay here because you have to take them back. Okay?"

"Yes this is only the fifth time we gone over this," he replies.

With that, we hop on the train. There's not a lot of room so I have to sit on Tobias's lap, which is not bad because I need a little comforting right now. To stay occupied, we talk about who we think will transfer from Dauntless or stay and which faction my sister will pick. I've always heard the phrase "Faction before blood" but it just feels right that Olicnaveen would choose Dauntless even if I wasn't here. With that being said I probably shouldn't be going but considering my rank in Dauntless no one will stop me.

As we jump off the train I can already pick out who will be transferring to Dauntless by the look in their eyes, it's the same look I had at school when I saw them. Although I see Olicnaveen looking my direction I can't tell if she is doing the longing look or the searching look. She has the same pale skin I had: Perfectly smooth with no scars or bruises, her hair is in the same bun mom put mine in last year but when I get closer I can tell she did it the slightest bight different. Mimicry is frowned upon in Abnegation. In that instant, our eyes meet and it's like we are saying a million things to each other without actually talking until Tobias tugs and my arm and I break our gaze. I can feel her eye gaze never leave me.

_Page Break_

Olicnaveen's POV

As I see the last Dauntless jump off the train, my body fills with warmth, thinking that could me in less than three hours. I still haven't completely decided with faction I am going to choose. I tested Divergent; Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite but I crossed Erudite off the list because A: I was never really close to Caleb and B: I might be smart but I just don't really see the fun of spending my life researching. I really don't see how I could leave my parents after Beatrice and Caleb left us last year. My mom reminded me this morning not to think about them, to be selfish for a couple of hours and do what is best for me but I am really struggling with that. I am also scared about my divergence. I am not supposed to tell anyone and my tester altered my results to just Abnegation. I still wonder if Beatrice is divergent; if so maybe she can help me.

As we walk into the Auditorium, I remember how nervous Beatrice was and I never understood why but now, now I do. I remember the moment we just had outside and how nice it was to have a sister back, well I hope it was Beatrice she has tattoos and piercings now and just to be sure I ask mom "Is that Beatrice?"

She nods.

"And that is Four her instructor with her. I met him during visiting day," Mom says.

He is cute I think to myself, but why would he have a number as a name.

"I wish I could've gone with."

"I know I wish you could've come too but Mrs. Hearton needed help with making the banana bread for the factionless and I really didn't want to leave your father alone he was acting out of character and being very selfish," Mom reminds me.

We stop talking once we take our seats we don't want to be rude. I hear the first names being called.

Joseph Barns Erudite

Natalie Canes Amity

Marsha Canes Candor, a cry from a family in Amity fills the auditorium.

I don't pay much attention to the names after that I only hear the occasional cry and cheer from the Dauntless, of course. I think to myself could I really be that selfish to make my parents go through that again, what kind of rumors would that start about them? But then I hear a huge Dauntless roar that wakes me from my trance and remind myself to be selfish just for a little while longer. I listen to the names get closer and closer to Prior.

Cartha Pleasant Dauntless I'd like to see how that last name works out for her in Dauntless.

Ben Pranks Amity

Cara Prame Abnegation

Beth Pring Candor

Olicnaveen Prior

I hear my name called and walk slowly up to the platform remembering how Caleb was so confident and Beatrice was so calm, I look at her and our eyes meet. We do it again, where we are communicating with only our eyes and it only last a couple of seconds but that's all I need to understand where I belong.


	2. A New Name

**Big thanx to **KeyphiraBlewsky** and** CrimeGirlMariah2000 **for commenting, I very much appreciate it. Hit 100+ views! Very happy; hoping this time I will get more comments and reviews. The more I get, the more motivated I will be to post chapters sooner so please comment. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to comment and share them. And with all that said I will start ch.2**

Tris's POV

I try to tell her (through this weird eye communication that we do) to choose the faction that fits her best and in which she will be the happiest. She looks so much more confident than I did, but I can still see the worry and fear in her eyes. The communication only lasts mere seconds and I hope I got my point across, though my urge for her to choose Dauntless might have shown through a little bit. I see her cut her hand and (unlike I did) she goes straight over the Dauntless bowl and lets a drop of blood fall on the glowing embers. My brain didn't even have time to processes what I was doing, and before I knew it I'm standing up and cheering. When she comes down, I embrace her in a quick hug then tell her that I have to leave but will see her in a bit and that Tobias will make sure she makes it back to the compound. Then I look at Tobias and say "You will make sure she makes it back to the compound." And with that I leave, trying not to cause a disturbance. I try to tell myself she will make it on the train herself. I cannot baby her. She made the choice to come into Dauntless and she will have to go through everything every other Dauntless member had to go through will no lenience. It just scares me to think that she has to jump off the train on to the building and that triggers the memory in my brain of the girl who missed the building last year and died. No Olicnaveen is better than that. She will make it with no help. I tell myself she will be strong like I was, last year.

I jump off with so much ease that I barely remember what it felt like to tumble forward and fall every time I get off a train like I did in the beginning of last year. I run off the edge and flip into the net like I wasn't falling three stories into what looks like a pit of nothingness. I wait impatiently for the train to arrive, I start to hear screams of laughter and terror and wonder if Olicnaveen is still among them. When I first realized they expected to jump onto and off of a moving train for the first time with no help I thought they were insane but now I realize why they had us do that, to show we are confident in ourselves and make ourselves believe we can do anything that we put our minds to doing. I hear Tobias's voice and that calms me. It always does, even when he is using his instructor four voice, which now kind of amuses me. I hear the first scream and see a flash of red and yellow tumble into the net. I give a helping hand and ask her what her name is.

"Cara, Cara Pleasant" she says it, getting the feel for the new name she chose. I remembered her face from the ceremony she was a couple of kids before Olicnaveen.

"You know you only choose once, so from now on you're Cara." I make it a statement, not leaving her an option to look back or second guess her new name. She nods confidently and I yell: "Cara the first jumper!," just as Tobias did for me last year and Cara gets the same response, a huge dauntless roar, but I'm on a different side this year. Next thing I see is a flash of gray, but no scream comes along with it and I'm awestruck to see the person is actually alive when I help her out of the net. She looks up at me and I see her beautiful blue eyes and it brings me back to our child hood memories.

"Hello, Beatrice. Are you in there?" Olicnaveen says.

"Yes," I respond. "and I go by Tris now, but during training you will call me Six understood?" I reach out a hand and ask what her name is even though I'm fully aware of what her name is.

"Wait you can really change your name?" she asks.

"Yes. You can think about it if you need more time."

As she is finally fully out of the net she says, "Oliveen, Oliveen Prior, my name is Oliveen Prior," she sounds very sure and confident in her choice.

"Ok, Oliveen second jumper!"

Another Dauntless roar erupts. After the second jumper we stop making the announcements because we believe anyone who jumps after isn't as daring, they aren't venturing into an unknown, playing it safe. I am writing down the gender, name, faction in which they transferred from, and number in which they jumped. I want to do a study over the years on which faction feeds into Dauntless the most and least and what the success rates are for the transferred factions.

Jumper #

Name

Gender

Transferred Faction

1

Cara Pleasant

Girl

Amity

2

Oliveen Prior

Girl

Abnegation

3

Ben Verduchy

Boy

Candor

4

Franklin Whitney

Boy

Amity

5

Juan Pablo Aviles

Boy

Erudite

6

Jeremy Jones

Boy

Candor

7

Melissa Rodrigues

Girl

Erudite

8

Carmen Doubletree

Girl

Amity

9

Karen Bush

Girl

Amity

10

Jayshon Deli

Boy

Candor

Five boys and five girls. Wow, that's pretty small. I'm surprised Amity is the highest transfer in the group. I understand more why Candor kids transfer to Dauntless than other factions, because it takes courage and dauntlessness to tell the truth always and to tell other people they're lying. Once all the Transfers have gone the Dauntless born start to jump. But they don't just jump, they jump in pairs and triplets doing flips. They're insane, I think to myself. They haven't even become Dauntless yet; they're as reckless as one. Then I remind myself they were born here. Christina is helping me train the transfers this year and Will took over training the Dauntless born, along with Tobias. She finally shows up with Will just as the last group of Dauntless born jump. Tobias follows them doing a series of tricks. Once he reaches the net I say to him quietly so only he hears,"Show off." He just chuckles and reaches out his hand. I grab it and pull him out. That's when all the girls just look at him very deeply, and I break their stares by kissing him.

Tobias's POV

I can tell Tris is mad when all of the initiate girls stare at me, but she should know by now there won't ever be a girl in my life besides her. Just as I'm about to do something to break their stares, Tris leans up and kisses me just lightly to get her point across that I'm hers and vice versa. After she pulls away and hugs me I can't help but laugh at the girls faces. Christina breaks the tension by saying, "Well that was eventful I'm Christina this is Will, Six, and Four we will…"

"Wait did you mean their names are Six and Four, like numbers?," Jeremy says and I use the same line as I did last year.

"Yes," I say. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good. Now let's move on with the speech Christiana the show is all yours," I say in a sarcastic tone that Christina rolls her eyes at and continues where she left off.

"As I was saying, we will be you instructors, Six and I will be the transfer's instructor and Four and Will will be the Dauntless born instructor."

"Since I don't think any of my initiates need a tour of the place we will split up here," Will adds, and with that we are gone running down the hall hooting and hollering. This will be much more fun than last year other than the fact that I won't get to see Tris most of the day. Although we will see each other from 5 pm to 7 am and at lunch, so who am I kidding? I'll see her a lot, and that makes me smile. I wipe that smile away fast though because right now I'm intimidating instructor Four.

Tris's POV

"Ok," I say "I will…."

"We," Christiana corrects.

"We," I continue, "will first be showing the pit, a place that you will learn to love."

Another Candor chimes in "The Pit, it must stink in there" a couple of kids chuckle but stop when I get right in his face and say,"Ben is it?" he gulps and nods quickly. "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," I say remembering the lines Tobias used on Christina "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" he gulps again.

"Yes," he says, in a shaky quiet voice.

"Ok, great. Moving on, then. As I was saying, this is the place you will learn to love. The cafeteria is on the right all of the stores are on your left if you keep walking straight that is where your dorms will be, which I will be showing you in a minute." As we walk through the pit we bump into Eric. Ugh, great. What does he want?

"Well hello, Tris and Christina. I see you are giving a tour of the place be sure not to let any of them fall into the chasm that would just recap what you did to Al."

"Shut up," I tell him. "Al made the choice himself to fall into the chasm it was not my fault. Now, if you excuse us we have places to be other than next to your dirty face." With that we leave a mad Eric behind us.

"Wow you really went off on him. Who is he?," a girl asks from behind.

"He is a jerky, no good, cruel man who just happened to be my instructor last year and the youngest Dauntless leader." After I say a Dauntless leader, she just stops in her path.

"Did you step in glue or something?" Christina asks sarcastically.

"You would talk like that to a Dauntless leader?" the girl asks awe struck.

"Trust me, the head of Dauntless would give anything for me or Four to take his place, but neither of us want that much power," I say in an irritated tone. "Now if you don't mind can we continue on with the tour?" she nods and keeps walking.

"So is your real name Tris?," Jayshon asks me.

"Yes," I clearly reply, "it is, but if anyone ever calls me that I would not want to be around to see who I was fighting that next day. Am I clear?," and everyone nods vigorously. I smile, Christina chuckles and we keep walking.

"This is the chasm!" Christina yells over the roaring water, "It marks the line between daring and stupid. One daredevil jump over the railing and you'll be dead. So don't be stupid. You have a perfectly good view of the spiky rocks and rushing water from here."

Most of the kids stand near the side but a couple have joined me in looking over the railing down at the water. As we are walking away from the chasm, I see out of the corner of my eye a kid running towards the railing. I sprint after him, he looks like one of the candor boys I think it's Jayshon, and dive towards him.

**Please comment and tell me what you think! Thanx again for reading my story. I will try to update more often. I was on a trip, so that is why there is that big of a time gap. I will try to update every week, and for sure every other week. Love ya all, bye till next chapter. **


	3. Daring To Be

** I am having so much fun writing this story! I hope to update more often. Comment and review to let me know if you like what I'm doing or want to suggest any ideas, such as whose POV I should use.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters in the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

Tris's POV

It's like the whole world has slowed and everything is in slow motion. I hear screams from the initiates and the families all around, people looking the other way and shielding their children's eyes. All I can think about is I can't let this be another Al. I will save him.

I scream "Stop!" but he just keeps running. I break into a full sprint and it seems the whole world speeds up with me. I don't even have time to think, I dive, in the hope of tackling him. I miss. I'm up again in mere milliseconds. I start to slow when I hear someone yelling:

"Wynne stop!"

As I try to decipher what's going on, I hear a little girl scream and see Jayshon dive over the edge. I run and get to the railing the same time Zeke and Uriah's mom does. Ok, now I'm really confused. I look down expecting to see the worst, but am surprised to see Jayshon holding onto a little girl with one hand and the railing with the other. That's when I make all of the connections. Jayshon wasn't trying to kill himself; he was trying to save Wynne, Zeke and Uriah's little sister. Although he didn't know who it was he was trying to save, he just saw a little girl in danger and knew he had to save her. I help Jayshon and Wynne up and Hana removes Wynne out of Jayshon's hands.

"That was really brave, you know. I'm really glad you chose Dauntless, you really do belong here. Come on, we need to get back to the group they are waiting for us." I say to Jayshon. We run back after Hana thanks Jayshon for his act of bravery. When we get back, everybody bombards Jayshon with questions.

"Look, he just saved a one-year-old from falling to her death all you should be saying to him, if anything, is 'you are so brave for risking your life for someone else,'" I step in. "He was dangling 50 feet above the chasm with only one hand holding onto a railing and the other hand holding onto a life he just committed himself to saving. Christina, would you like to continue the tour now?" I finish my lecture.

"Thank you, Six. Yes, I would. We should get back to the tour now. On the right is the infirmary. You need to know all routes to here like the back of your hand. Those doors up ahead lead to the training room," Christina says while pointing to the large glass doors. "You will be spending most of your day there for the next 10 days. Six would you like to explain how the phases work?"

"Thank you, yes I would. You will go through three phases, the first two will last about 10 days each. The first phase is physical, you will mostly learn how to fight, throw knives, and shoot guns we may also include other minor skills that will help you in combat. The second phase…" I stop and stare at Juan Pablo who is flirting with Oliveen. "Juan Pablo, would you like to explain to us what you and Oliveen were talking about? Because it must have been really important for you guys to miss what you will be doing for the next month of your life."

"Juan Pablo was just telling me how pretty I looked and how the black clothes accentuate my gorgeous blue eyes," Oliveen says and Juan turns bright red.

"Thank you Oliveen, but I would've really liked it if Juan Pablo told us that since those words came from him. Now can I continue, or is your flirting session still going?" I get a couple of "ooo's" and "burns" that make his face a deeper shade of red and Oliveen blush. Christina bursts out laughing and I try to keep a smirk from creeping on my face.

"As I was saying, the second phase works you mentally. Nothing can prepare you for this phase, not even growing up in Dauntless. And the last phase, phase three takes phase two and amplifies it five times, except it only lasts one day. We will not be overseeing that phase the Dauntless leaders will."

"You and the Dauntless born will be trained separately but ranked all together. After the first phase the lowest two people in the ranking will become factionless," says Christina. A few people gasp but she just plows through and keeps going. "The next cut will be after phase three and four people will be leaving us only ten people become Dauntless members each year," she finishes.

"So if my calculations are correct, there are only 16 initiates all together this year," Melissa says.

"Thank you Melissa for _your_ calculations, which I hope would be correct because all you had to do was add three numbers," Christina says, and Melissa just blows her off.

"Believe it or not," I say, interrupting Christina and Melissa's staring contest, "between 10-15 kids transfer to Dauntless each year and between seven and eight kids stay at Dauntless. We usually only have eight to ten Dauntless born kids at every choosing ceremony, so our staying rate is one of the highest out of all the factions."

Whoa, my Erudite just came out big time. We were explaining all of this on our way to the dorm where the initiates stay. I did a little renovation on the place, cleaned the bathrooms put up stalls around the toilets, curtains around the showers instead of the old raggedy towels, Tobias helped me put a wall in between the girls and boys bathroom, and I also added five changing room in the main area. The bunks are still the same and every one still sleeps in the same room, but I thought that it would be nice to put a couple things in the bathrooms for privacy. Christina was mad when she found out because she thinks they should have to deal with all the things we had to deal with, but I disagreed, letting my Abnegation come out. I finally got her to help me by telling her I needed help with picking out new shower curtains, new tiles for the floor, and paint for the walls. (This is all for the bathroom she did nothing to where they sleep except for put five changing rooms in one corner.)

We walk into the dorm and I hear Carmen whisper to Karen,

"I hope this is the boy's dorm."

"I know right, it's really dreary in here."

"It would be unfair if we girls had to stay here."

"Ya, it would be even worse if both boys and girls had to stay here together," Karen finishes.

"Well guess what, Carmen? If you were listening to me instead of having your own side conversation you would have heard that I said everybody is sleeping in here. Christina and I had to sleep in here with all of our fellow initiates, so it would only be fair you had to do the same. You can thank Christina, T … Four, and I because we put those changing rooms up and also did some renovations to the bathroom."

"If it was up to me you would have to deal with everything Six and I had to which was had no privacy when changing or going the bathroom and the boys and girls had to share the same bathroom. So you should be thanking us big time because we put up a wall between the girls and boy's bathroom, got new shower curtains, put up stalls around the bathrooms, and redid the floors. Oh, and as Six said, put up those changing rooms."

Everyone mumbles thanks. Then we tell them there is a bin of clothes in the corner and once they are done changing they need to put their old clothes in the bonfire to signal they understand their old faction should not and will not influence their life, only Dauntlessness should and will.

"Christina and I will leave now the bonfire is in the middle of the cafeteria so we will see you there for dinner." With all that said, Christina and I walk to dinner.

Oliveen's POV

I'm very happy they put up changing rooms so I don't have to change out in the open. Carmen and Karen already have grabbed clothes and went into the same dressing room to leave more open for other people and Melissa and Cara did the same thing they were talking on the train and during the tour, so they are probably friends now. There are only three dressing rooms open for six people. Jeremy and Ben grab one each, so I run over to the clothes bin and grab a pair of black jeans my size but they look pretty small and a sleeve less shirt, I also grab a pair of combat boots. I get to the last changing room the same time as Juan, but being the gentleman he is, he let me have it. The jeans are really tight, I think, but then I remind myself I chose Dauntless and people wear form-fitting stuff. I take my hair out of the bun before I come out. I like it better down, I think it shapes my face better. I step out of the changing room the same time Cara and Melissa do.

"Hey, Oliveen, right?"

I nod my head.

"I'm Cara and this is Melissa."

"Would you guys mind if I hung out with you? I don't really know anyone else."

"No, not at all. You seem pretty cool - for being a stiff - and all especially since you jumped second."

"Thanks but could you not call me stiff?"

"Ya. Sorry, I didn't really think about."

"I really like your outfit." Melissa adds.

"Thanks, yours is really pretty, too."

She smiles back and says, "You know that kid Juan Pablo, the one who was flirting with you?" I nod my head, I didn't really realize he was flirting with me. People didn't do that back in abnegation, any kind of PDA was frowned upon, even little things like a hug to greet someone.

"Well I grew up with him and I can totally tell he is into you. He doesn't just flirt with any girl. He's only had one girlfriend his whole life and, I mean, look at him! Any girl would want to date him." Melissa says.

"Do you like him?" I ask.

"Nah we have more of a brotherly-sisterly relationship."

"Oh."

"Do you like him?" Cara asks me.

"Kind of. I mean, he is cute and seems really nice and he's from Erudite so he must be very smart but transferred to dauntless so he has to be brave…".

"Let me stop you there" Melissa says "You so like him."

"Wha- no, I mean yes, but no, I can't, I barely know him."

"Ok whatever you say. Now let's go, I'm really hungry."

"Let's race. I mean unless you're both too scared you'll lose." Cara challenges us.

"Me be scared of losing, ha, on the count of three," Melissa responds.

"Mind if I join in?" Juan Pablo asks taking a running position.

"Sure why not it you'll just be another person I leave in the dust." I say with a smirk.

"Oooo," jokes Cara.

"You sure are confident for a Stiff you know."

"And you sure are dumb for an Erudite."

"How do you figure that?"

"I'll answer all of your questions if you can beat me."

"Fair enough. Now let's race."

"One, Two, Three… Go!" Melissa says and we all take off. I ran every day home from school and that is almost three miles and last year I could run my top speed all of the way so of course I'm going to beat them. And I do, not out of breath at all. I had already burned my clothes and got my food and as I go to sit down Juan Pablo finally comes barging into the cafeteria.

"Where"…."Did you"….."Learn to"…."Run like that?" he says, in between breaths.

"I've ran three mile home from school every day for the past ten years," I say smirking. "I'll go save us some seats while you grab food and burn your clothes."

"Ok," he says, still panting.

I go sit at a half empty table the other half is filled with Tris and her friends. As I'm about to scooch closer to them Juan Pablo comes and sits next to me.

"So why am I dumb for an Erudite?"

"I told you I would tell you if you won, and you didn't. But since I'm nice I'll tell you anyways. You called me a "stiff" and if you knew anything about me I hate being called that. So you are dumb because you just made the girl you like very, very mad."

"What! Who told you I liked you?" Whoops I probably wasn't supposed to say that, but I better make the most of this.

"They said I wasn't allowed to tell who told me," I'm trying to use some reverse psychology to get him to admit he likes me so I can find out for sure or not.

"Well I only told one person I liked you so I know exactly who told you."

"Actually no one told, Cara and Melissa suspected it though and you admitted it, so it must be true."

"What must be true?" Cara says as she and Melissa sits down.

"That Jua…" I try to say but Juan covers my mouth before I can say the truth.

"That I, umm, was the kid who barely made it on the train," Juan says.

"Oh."

The rest of dinner is mostly in silence, but some small talk starts here and there. Just as we all finish our food, Tris comes over and invites us to play Candor or Dauntless with her and friends. We all agree. Even though I have no idea how to play I just go along.

As we are following Tris, I ask this girl who looks about Tris's age how to play, and by the time she's done I must have a very worried look in my eye because she reassures: "Don't worry we never tell anyone. What's said and done in the game stays in the game." Once we arrive at one of their apartments, everyone takes a seat on the floor in the shape of a circle. One of the boys yells, "I'll get the hot sauce." He is cute! My eyes follow him all the way to the kitchen and back. Tris introduces everyone and I finally get to know the mystery guy's name.

**Please comment and review. Bye 'til next chapter.**


	4. Fun and Fear

**Thank you to everyone how has commented on my story especially Infandomswetrust, for the ideas. I'm really happy with the amount of views/followers/favs!**

**Oliveen's POV**

One of the boys yells, "I'll get the hot sauce." He is cute! My eyes follow him all the way to the kitchen and back. Tris introduces everyone and I finally get to know the mystery guy's name. She starts with the person to her right and goes around the circle.

"Ok just so everyone will know each other's name I'll introduce everyone. Four, Cara, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Juan Pablo, Uriah, Oliveen, Will, Christina, Melissa, and of course I'm Tris." She finishes. Uriah. An interesting name, although I think it only he could pull the name off. My thoughts are interrupted by a surprised voice next to me.

"Your real name is Tris? Then why do you go by Six?" Juan asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tris replies, bluntly.

"Ok my apartment I go first." Uriah says "Cara, candor or dauntless?"

"Umm, dauntless."

"Name the seven dwarfs in 30 seconds and all the names you miss have to be written on your face."

"Ok weird dare but here it goes. Dopey, Sleepy, Grumpy, Doc… umm Dopey, Sleepy, Grumpy, Doc, Oh, Sneezy…."

"Times up you missed Happy and Bashful." Tris says and goes over to write Happy on Cara's forehead and Bashful on her cheek.

"Ok. Four, candor or dauntless?" Cara asks.

"Candor."

"Are you single?" Cara asks, while blushing a little.

"No." He responds plainly and that makes Cara's face drop.

"Christina…" is all he gets out before she shouts,

"Dauntless!"

"Ok, run around the Pit yelling at the top of your lungs 'I lost my voice! Will someone please help me find it?'"

"Ok!" She squeals excitedly. Four, Will, and Tris all leave to watch. They come back five minutes later dying of laughter.

"Oliveen, C or D." It takes me a little while to register my name was called because, well, I changed it yesterday.

"Candor."

"Who do you think the cutest guy in the room is?" Great! All of them are cute but I think I have to go with Uriah or Juan.

"What if it's a tie?"

"Say them both them."

"Uriah and Juan." I say as quickly as possible. I notice out of the corner of my eye Juan and Uriah both smile, and this makes my face even redder. "Tris candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She replies.

"I dare you to kiss your boyfriend if you have one and, if not, your crush."

**Tris's POV**

I don't think any of the initiates know about Tobias and I, and I want to keep it that way. I reach down for the shot glass full of hot sauce when Tobias grabs my hand. I glare at him but he just leans down and gives me a quick peck. So I guess we are letting them know we are dating. I can feel Cara almost burn a hole in me with her eyes, and Melissa gapes at us.

"Uriah you know the question." I say trying to get the attention off me.

"Dauntless."

"Ask the girl you like on a date."

**Zeke's POV 30 minutes later**

"Tris! Wait." I say running to catch up.

"Where's Uriah going?" Oliveen asks.

"He's going to get Zuzu our sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister Zeke. How old is she?" Tris asks.

"Well she is actually my twin. She was born at 11:57 p.m. on choosing day and I was born 12:01 a.m. the day after choosing day. So she was in the initiation class before me. Of course she picked Dauntless but that kind of separated us and we grew apart. She was the youngest in her initiation class but surprisingly she ranked second. I was the oldest one in my initiation class and I also ranked second, of course you knew that because Four ranked first. Wow all of the Pedrad siblings got second, that's the first time I realized that."

"Wow can't wait to meet her I know I will love her if she is anything like you. Who beat Zuzu?" Tris asks

"She's really funny and nice you'll love her. The girl who beat Zuzu is Vanessa Aviles."

"Hold up did you say Aviles? That's Juan Pablo's last name too I wonder if they are related," Oliveen says.

"Now that I think of it they do look a lot like we'll ask him when we get to dinner."

The rest of the way to the cafeteria we walk in silence.

"Hey, Juan, are you related to someone named Vanessa?" Tris asks.

"Ya, she is my sister. Do you know her? I've been trying to find her."

"My sister knows her. She will be here with Uriah soon. Zuzu my sister and Vanessa were in the same initiation class, Vanessa ranked first and Zuzu ranked second."

We all make small talk waiting for Uriah and Zuzu to show up. 30 minutes has past and Uriah still hasn't shown up, I wonder what's keeping him. The initiates left because they have to be back in their dorm by 7 pm and it's 6:30 now. I hear the intercom come on and hear the thing every person never wants to hear: "Zeke Pedrad please come to the infirmary. Zeke Pedrad please come to the infirmary."

She says it slower the second time as if I couldn't understand it the first. My heart sinks because they don't come over the intercom for any little injury. Then Four reassures me:"It's probably just Uriah being stupid and getting into a fight."

"He probably caught Zuzu and her boyfriend kissing and tried to beat him up but he wound up being the one with a black eye," Lauran says, and we all laugh.

"I hope you guys are right," I say. "I'll fill you in tomorrow."

As I take the short walk to the infirmary I think of all the things that could've got Uriah mad and made him try to beat up the other person, or he could've just tripped and fell and broke his arm and is being a pansycake making a big deal out of nothing, or he could've just aggravated another person and got himself beat up. I decide to prepare myself for either the second or third one. When I get there I check in.

"Hello I'm Zeke Pedrad. Someone paged me to come here. Can you take me too see Uriah?"

"You're here to see Zuzu, not Uriah," says the nurse.

My heart has rejoined my stomach.

"What happened?" I ask as she starts walking down a hall motioning for me to follow.

"Someone cut her with a knife an inch deep from her elbow to her wrist," she starts. "Uriah sprinted through the doors holding Zuzu who was passed out and pale. We brought her to our emergency sector because she lost a lot of blood." By this time I have tears in my eyes. "We stitched her up and got blood into her, but we will need to keep her over night to make sure she is table before we release her. Her arm is in a sling and needs to stay like that for two weeks." She finishes before opening the door to Zuzu's room.

"I should've been there! We are twins we need to stick together if I had been there is wouldn't've happened," I say as I enter the room, tears rolling down my face.

"I'm fine Ze nothing could've prevented him from doing it at some point," Zuzu says, trying to reassure me. Uriah fills me in about Zuzu taking his room and he will get the room on the other side of her which makes me feel a lot better.

"Zu?" I say bringing back our childhood names for each other.

"Ya Ze?"

"Why didn't you go to the infirmary yourself? You could've died you know."

"I don't know. I just couldn't think straight. So I went back to the place I knew best. Uriah kicked down my door. I thought it was Eric so I crawled into a corner. The shock woke me up enough to stay completely there, to see it was Uriah and tell him what happened. I remember nothing after that." We talk for a while longer, and before I know it we were all asleep.

**Sorry for not updating soon I will try harder to update more often! Please keep the reviews coming! Bye 'til next chapter **


End file.
